Off On The Wrong Foot
by dragonkun
Summary: Underswap Papyrus comes home from a long day and Underfell Sans relieves him of some pressure; in a strange way. Things get a little out of hand. Warnings: NSFW, language, foot fetish, sensitive bones. (Terrible title, I know)


Papyrus had opened the front door, walking inside quietly. Tapping his shoes to get the snow off, he expelled a puff of smoke from the cigarette in his mouth. He did not have a good day. Yes, he usually was stoic and quiet, putting off a lazy air around him. Though, he was just too quiet, his movements sharp. He had closed the door just a tad louder than he usually did, and he sighed. Showing his emotions was something he didn't like to do, in fear of burdening others.

He turned to take his place onto the couch, jumping when he saw the little red version of his brother, Sans, staring up at him. The other Sans looked away quickly at anything that wasn't him, probably from embarrassment. Papyrus had almost forgot about the other smaller skeletons new existence in this universe. With their breakthrough of universe travel, different versions had came and gone. It was all very confusing. Though, this Sans seemed to always come back. He seemed to like being with them more than his abusive brother, no matter how much he denied it.

The tall skeleton also began to wonder where his own brother was. When he was here, quiet was not usual in the house as it was now. The small, spunky skeleton dressed in blue was probably out on his patrol or staying with Alphys again. Looking to the table in the kitchen and seeing the containers of tacos left for the two of them, it seemed to be the latter. Papyrus chuckled; his brother was the greatest. Always caring and thinking about others.

Driving his fading attention back to the present, he pushed himself towards the couch, falling back on it. This made the other Sans jump out of instinct, causing Papyrus to chuckle. It always tickled him how jumpy he was, even though there wasn't any danger. Leaning back in his seat, he stared at the other. This was normal; being quiet, giving each other looks, mutual understanding. The other was, as before, training his eyes on the silent television flickering on the opposite side of the room. Though, it was clear that he was uncomfortable. He still seemed to have trouble getting used to this new environment or, perhaps, he was always on edge.

Despite this, Papyrus, shifted so that his legs were thrown across the couch horizontally, laying them in the smaller one's lap. He took another puff of his cigarette, watching his reaction. Sans looked down, scowling. He tried to be as upset as he could put off, though, he knew that the taller skeleton was challenging. The red Sans shot a look up at Papyrus, starting to perspire.

"what's up with you, huh?" He asked, voice deep and grumbling, "got a stick up your ass or somethin'?"

Papyrus responding in laughing under his breath, taking another long drag. He made sure to blow it in the skeleton's face. He grounded the butt of the cigarette into the overflowing ashtray on the table next to the couch before shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange pullover. He gazed back at the other, causing Sans to avert his gaze back down.

"Eh. You could say that." He uttered, his voice smooth and slightly gruff,"Long day, you know? Tired."

After that, they simply sat in silence. Papyrus had landed his eyes on the television now, idly. Sans had shuffled, squirming under the weight of the other skeleton's legs. He gave up soon, leaning back into the couch with a huff. Hearing this, Papyrus grinned. He loved to antagonize the other.

Though, he looked back at the small skeleton when he felt his shoe being tugged. He watched curiously to see what the other was doing. Sans seemed to be in deep concentration, hands deftly untying the other one, as if by routine. He then tugged both shoes off, tossing them to the floor. Papyrus shifted awkwardly, wondering what he was up to. Maybe he just didn't want the snow covered shoes on his shorts.

He jerked when he felt Sans's small hands grab a sock covered foot. That was definitely not happening. Whatever it was. Papyrus was not in a tickle attack mood.

"Uhm. Hate to burst your bubble, but.. hands off the feet, eh?" He muttered gruffly. This earned an annoyed growl from the other one, and a rough tug of his foot.

"oh shut up!" He snapped at the taller skeleton. He scowled, glaring back down the the foot in his hands. He squeezed it, pressing his fingers into the underneath of his foot. Papyrus flinched, though, kept his foot in Sans's lap. He seemed to be giving the other a massage. A.. foot massage? As if he heard what the taller one was probably wondering, he spoke again. His cheeks were a light red, and a bead of sweat slid down his forehead. ".. b-boss let's me do this sometimes. when he's really tired from patrolling. he likes it..." He mumbled under his breath, barely heard.

Papyrus eases, leaning back against the couch. He watches the other hard, trying not to jerk or jump with each touch. His feet were sensitive to the touch, and he felt indifferent about this. He wanted to remind the other that he wasn't his 'boss' like he kept referring as. Though, he noticed as Sans dug his thumbs into the flat of his foot, he was better to keep quiet. His feet were sensitive- almost too sensitive. In all the wrong ways. He denied this entirely. He turned his head to watch the television, trying to hide the orange heat rising to his cheeks.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sans make a disgusted face after a while. The little skeleton moved his hands up, brushing up against his ankle to grab the top of his sock. He pulled it off, along with the other one, tossing them with the shoes. Sans brought his hands up, fingers trailing up alongside the bottom of his foot, causing Papyrus to shiver. His bony fingers laid to rest at the top of his foot, where his toes where. He rubbed his metatarsals, gentle but firm. A finger dipped between the space of his big toe and smaller toe before trailing back down to massage his heel. Papyrus had to bite his tongue to stop any noise from escaping.

This was bad. Why was he feeling this way? It tickled a bit, yeah, but it also sent waves of pleasure to his soul. He shouldn't even be feeling pleasure from his brother. Sure, it wasn't his actual brother. It still kind of counted, right? Papyrus could feel the small hands near his ankle and he shivered. This was getting to be too much. Papyrus turned his head, opening his mouth to say something. He stopped in his tracks.

In deep thought, Papyrus didn't feel his soul's magic conjure up what was now the tent in his cargo shorts. How the hell did that happen? Last time he subconsciously popped an ecto-boner had been years ago. Little Sans had obviously seen it too, his face turned down and flushed a bright red. His fingers seemed to tremble slightly and he tried to concentrate as best as he could on what he was doing. He wasn't hesitant in the slightest though, glancing up quickly before back down. He cleared his throat.

"uhm. h-heh. guess you, uh, like it..?" His voice seemed teasing, though it lacked the usual bite. He was quite for a moment, stopping his movements though keeping his hands on the other skeleton's foot. "do.. do you want me to stop? i-i'm sorry, i didn't know that you- I didn't know that it-..." He trailed off, mumbling. It seemed he was too embarrassed to say it. Papyrus also cleared out his throat, feeling dry suddenly.

"Yeah, heh. Surprised me too. Hey, don't worry about it." He prided himself in keeping his voice steady and smooth, "I mean.. it's up to you. But, I should probably go to the bathroom-"

"no. it's okay."

Papyrus blinked. What? He looked at Sans, eyes widening slightly. The little skeleton rubbed his thumbs down the bottom of his foot idly as he held it, face still as red as before, if not more. He was looking up at him, eyes hard. It surprised him, that look. It was the kind of look he stubbornly gave when he knew what he wanted. Papyrus gulped, sweat dripping from his cheek to his neck. What was the other thinking? He could feel a blush of his own rise to his cheeks; a soft orange.

"i-i mean.. i-i don't mind, if you want to, i mean.." He struggled to speak, embarrassment clinging to his words. His gaze faltered, going down the the large erection Papyrus was sporting, gesturing to it with a nod.

Without saying anything, Papyrus nodded. His hand drifted to the waistband of his shorts, but hesitated when he had a thumb underneath. Looking up at the other, who had shifted so that his back was against the arm of the couch to hold his feet better, he gave a questioning glance. Sans nodded, assuring him. The poor skeleton was flushed and sweating profusely. Papyrus grinned at that and proceeded to nudge down the front of his shorts.

His erection caught on the hem of his shorts teasingly until he tugged it off, erection springing to full height. Papyrus saw Sans from the corner of his eye steal a glance at it, hands tightening around his foot. It was a glowing orange, and pretty impressive in length as well. It made up for girth. Papyrus wrapped his hand around the base of it, dragging it up slowly. A weak breath left him; that felt good. A look of relief and pleasure showed on his face as he reached his head, thumb swiping a bead of pre-cum. He brought his hand back down steadily, repeating. Looking up, he saw that Sans was still staring. He seemed to have been getting bothered by watching, his mouth nearly dripping with sexual desire. The lustful look he was giving him sent sparks to Papyrus's erection, causing his hand to tighten around his dick. Catching his gaze, Sans became flustered, looking back down.

Sans decided to continue what he had been doing in the first place. He squeezed the foot in his lap before pressing his fingers in, prodding at the soul of his foot. He dug his thumbs up, reaching his instep. He lightly massaged, teasing the edged of his toes. Stealing a glance, his soul almost melted. Papyrus had leaned his head into the side of the couch, eyes lidded in concentration as he gripped his cock in his hand. He heard the other let out a groan deep in his throat. The small skeleton looked back down, fingers gliding over his toes teasingly.

Papyrus gasped when he felt the tiny fingers circling over his toes, sending sparks of pleasure through his bones. He let a hand travel up his shirt, his own fingers brushing over his ribs. He suddenly let out a deep groan, head tilting back a bit and his hips jerking. His eyes fluttered up to see what the other was doing to him to send him over like this. Sans had closed his eyes, red tongue of magic darting out to drag up along his big toe. The sensation of his fiery cold magic on his bones made him clench his hand on his erection, thrusting lightly in his hand. His other hand grabbed at his ribs, rubbing the bone. Sans lazily opened on eye, tongue hanging out of his mouth, and looked straight in his eyes. He opened his mouth, taking the toe into his wet mouth.

Sans watched as the taller skeleton leaned his head back and moaned. His noises were deep and gruff. Each whimper he made in his throat sent shivers down the red skeleton's spine. His eyes trailed down to where Papyrus was eagerly working his cock. His thin, lanky hand pulled and tugged, dragging up and down the impressive shaft. Oh, how the small one wanted so badly to feel it and every possible way. He wouldn't deny, his soul had thumped at every glance he'd make to the other. His soul ached to feel connected to the other. He was determined to make him feel good. He wanted to drive him to orgasm; his soul had lusted after the orange one.

Beginning to gently suck on the toe, his tongue pressing up against every phalanx, he moved his hands again. One had went to massage at the sole of his foot, the other going up his ankle, teasing up his tibia only to come back down and rub his achilles heel. His sharp teeth grazed against his bone and the orange skeleton was sent over the limit. He arched his back, hand gripping the base of his cock as he reached his climax. He made a husky growl as the orange fluid spurted out of the swollen tip, face bright enough to match it. Sans pulled off of his foot, making a pop as the toe was pulled out. He jumped when some of the cum hit his cheek and forehead. He sat up, making a face.

"Heh.. Sorry about that." The smaller skeleton heard the breathy voice of the other, shooting his gaze to glare up at him. The lazy skeleton had a goofy grin, face flushed with beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. He had slipped his member back into his shorts and had his hands behind his head, lounging. Sans gave him an incredulous look.

"..sorry?" He growled under his breath, shoving his foot off his lap. "maybe next time, don't fucking point it at me! asshole.." He quickly wiped at his cheek, trying to get it all off. He blushed in embarrassment, the shade of a cherry.

"Oh? 'Next time'?" Papyrus teased, waggling his eyebrows. Sans slapped his leg.

"sh-shut up!"


End file.
